Nietzschean Fairytale: The Alpha and the Abbot
by jkd6019
Summary: A pride of Nietzscheans encounters a worthy adversary.


Nietzschean Fairy Tale: "The Alpha and the Abbot"  
  
Collected A.F.C 291 By jkd6019 On Schopenhaur's World  
  
Classification: B-N Tale Type Index 860  
  
Once, somewhere in time, there was a pride of Nietzscheans, small, but fierce. They were Pride Orisha. Their home was a habitat they carved from an asteroid they had fitted with thrusters and a slipstream drive. The Orisha explored where they willed and took what they wanted for fame and glory. Sometimes they won, other times they lost, but they always survived.  
  
The Orisha, after barely escaping an encounter with a Pyrian torchship, fled to a nearby system to hide. They were safe, but were stranded without hope of rescue, for they were out of AP fuel.  
  
The Orisha wondered what to do. They system was uninhabited, desolate, and contained no life. In their habitat, they only contained enough energy supplies for a year. Then, their ship would go dark, cold, dead. The system could have been deserted for millennia before they arrived.  
  
However, they were not alone. There was a body crossing their drifting trajectory, a great ship. The Alpha, Gesar, recognized it. It was a ship of the Templers, a theocratic species whose homeworld was known as "The World of a Billion Temples". They were also reputed to have "mystical" powers learned from countless centuries of meditation and scholarship.  
  
"We are in quite a situation," the Matriarch, Thetis, said to Gesar. "What is your plan?"  
  
"I intend to take that ship and its AP factory." Gesar contacted the Templer ship. "Greetings, fellow traveler. I am Gesar, captain of the Orisha."  
  
"Greetings to you as well. I am the Abbot of our humble Monastery ship. Blessings," the dusky alien being responded.  
  
"We were surprised to find you here, in this deserted system."  
  
"Our ship is making its way across the stars at Light's speed, spreading the wisdom of the Billion Temples and cultivating our spirits."  
  
"Perhaps we can help alleviate each others' loneliness," Gesar said. "I invite you to come to our ship and partake of our hospitality."  
  
The Abbot paused. "Thank you, but it would be a great offense shame to our spirits were we not to offer you sustenance first."  
  
"So be it. As you wish." The connection was broken and Gesar turned to the Thetis. "So, we'll visit them." He touched the gauss pistol at his waist. "That's even better. They'll be no match for our will to live."  
  
So, Gesar took his most trusted males and went over to the Templer monastery ship. They reached the final portal to the Abbot's Sitting Room and were about to spring for their weapons and take hostage, when the weapons flew from their holsters into the hands of the Templer monk guards.  
  
"Sorry, honored guests," the Chief Guard, Kanan, said. "We do not permit weapons in the presence of the Abbot. They will be returned to you when you leave."  
  
Gesar shared a somewhat shocked look with his Second, Achilles, then banished it and held his tongue.  
  
"The Abbot will see you now."  
  
As soon as they entered, Gesar spoke. "How did your guards take our weapons without a making a move? I demand to know."  
  
The Abbot explained that through the ingesting of a special herb and selfless meditation, one could become one with the Cosmos and achieve great power. "Not many beings have we encountered have been able to comprehend this, master the sublime. It is an advanced study. It is rare that we find those who can walk the way of the Temple and use the Special Power."  
  
They ate and talked, talked and ate. Gesar concluded he wouldn't be able to take this ship so easily. He decided a change of plan would be needed. "We are curious about your ways."  
  
"We could teach you much about the Temple way--Trust, Selflessness, and Truth."  
  
"We would like to learn," Gesar said. "Your ship is too large to follow us and... ours is too large as well, to match your trajectory."  
  
"Our ships will only cross paths every four months. Our teachers would stay with you for that time."  
  
"I agree." Gesar secretly wished to learn their Special Power and use them against the Templers. "Furthermore, there is much we could teach you as well--Cunning, Guile, and Courage." In this way, Gesar sought to convert them to the Great Philosopher's Way and sow distrust and disunity among them.  
  
"In the interest of galactic brotherhood, I will allow it."  
  
As the Nietzscheans left, Achilles spoke to Gesar. "Why don't we just ask them for the AP fuel?"  
  
"And reveal our weakness, our diminishing energy? No. Besides, we need all of the fuel we can get. Certainly, they would not give it all to us."  
  
So, they exchanged teachers. The Templers lectured to the Orisha on the cultivation of Trust. Meanwhile, the Nietzscheans on the Templer monastery instructed their students in the ways of Cunning.  
  
When the two ships met again, the Matriarch Thetis, asked Gesar, "Are you ready to strike?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Again, they exchanged teachers. The Templers lectured to the Orisha about the beauty of Selflessness for four months. In turn, the Nietzscheans taught the Templers about the usefulness of Guile.  
  
When the two ships met again, the Matriarch asked Gesar, "Are you ready to take their ship and their fuel? Ours is running low. At the end of another four months, we will have no power. We will freeze."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
So, they exchanged teachers a third time. The Templers taught the Orisha about the nature of Truth. The Nietzscheans taught the Templers about Courage.  
  
When the two ships met again, the Matriarch told Gesar, "Our power is failing. Take the ship and their fuel. I command you."  
  
Of the Orisha who had been instructed in the ways of the Templer, Special Power, Achilles and his brother Pollux, were the strongest and could twist steel bars with their minds. So, Gesar took them and a handful of his best fighters to the great Templer vessel. Before they met the Abbot, again their weapons were taken, but the Alpha wasn't worried. He had living weapons.  
  
"We mean to take your AP factory," he announced to the Abbot. "Do not resist and we may spare your lives." He motioned to Achilles and Pollux, but all they did was bow to the Abbot.  
  
"We wish to continue our studies in the Temple way, Master."  
  
Gesar looked at Achilles and Pollux and found himself immobilized by an invisible grip. The Abbot's guards were summoned, but when Chief Guard Kanan entered, he used Gesar's gauss gun to shoot the Abbot dead. He then sat upon the Abbot's dias, pushing his body aside. Gesar allowed himself a sigh of relief. Perhaps...  
  
"The weak are not fit to lead in a merciless Universe, " Kanan pronounced.  
  
"What are we to do with the Nietzscheans?" one of Kanan's men asked.  
  
"They are too dangerous to be allowed to live. Kill them, especially the two ones strong in the Special power. Then, go to their ship and kill the others and take their drive mechanism. The Templer way will now be spread faster than ever, better than ever. Besides, I've never seen the slipstream before."  
  
Achilles bowed his head. "You're quite right. It is justice."  
  
Thus, Little Ones, the Nietzschean people were destroyed, but lived on. Superior. 


End file.
